


[Podfic of] Five times Clive made an assumption, and one time he just had no clue what was going on

by knight_tracer



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Five times Clive made an assumption, and one time he just had no clue what was going on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five times Clive made an assumption, and one time he just had no clue what was going on](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161126) by lady_ragnell. 



Length: 09:53  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Five%20times%20Clive%20made%20an%20assumption,%20and%20one%20time%20he%20just%20had%20no%20clue%20what%20was%20going%20on.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Five%20times%20Clive%20made%20an%20assumption,%20and%20one%20time%20he%20just%20had%20no%20clue%20what%20was%20going%20on.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
